Weary Hearts Find Rest
by LouisaJane
Summary: Billy's absence causes a sleepless night for two residents of Oak Hills Drive.


Another day.

One more day without their boy.

Unable to sleep again this night, laundry initially seemed a distracting and quiet chore. Upon running across a small pair of fireman socks they'd forgotten to pack, he'd quickly opted to fold sheets and towels. Now, as he walks the last load upstairs, he realizes he's accidentally grabbed the stack for Angela's linen closet. Knowing she is a sound sleeper, he quietly opens her bedroom door and tiptoes to her bathroom.

"I'm not asleep," Angela says matter-of-factly.

"Madonna mi," Tony responds, "you could give a guy a heart attack."

"I doubt it," Angela half-heartedly smiles as she rolls over to face him. "I see you can't sleep, either. Or do you always sneak in here in the middle of the night to bring me fresh towels?"

"Very funny," he says as he walks into the bathroom and puts everything away.

Walking back out, Tony stands still in the doorway as he and Angela stare at one another. Angela's eyes are the first to fill with tears as she puts her hand out for Tony to come over. Without a moment's hesitation or a single thought given to what anything might mean, he goes immediately to her. Sitting down beside her, he quickly pulls her hand up to his lips and holds it there. Taking a deep breath, he quietly says, "when did we become so attached to him?"

"Oh, I'd say almost immediately," Angela smiles gently as she sits up. "Italian boys…I should have warned you how quickly they make themselves at home in your heart."

"I'm sorry I brought him here – brought this sadness."

"Tony – letting him stay here was as much my decision as yours. I loved having him here. I love what he brought to our family. And, if I'm honest, I love what he brought back to us. He forced us to talk. He made me remember what a great team we are. I didn't know that would happen when we agreed to do this together, but I'm incredibly grateful."

"Me, too, Ang." Tony knows she is offering him an opportunity. Here in the middle of the night when all bets are off and the rules are suspended, she is giving him a chance he can't afford to ignore. "Angela, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we needed anything or anyone to bring us back together. I'm sorry I compromised us – that I almost ruined our family."

She stares at him for a split second before the tears come again. When she tries to hide them by turning her face away, he immediately moves to sit next to her on the bed.

"Angela, look at me," he says, gently putting his hand under her chin. "Look at me."

Finally opening her tear filled eyes, she looks into the watery pools of his.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Leaning her forehead against his, she whispers, "Tony, I know we've lost Billy, but I just can't bear to lose us again. Please promise me that won't happen."

Lifting her face in both of his hands, he places feather soft kisses across her cheeks.

"I know I hurt you. I know we have a lot to figure out. But this is it – where I am supposed to be."

She wordlessly covers his hands with her own and silently holds his gaze.

"In the whole world, Angela, there is nowhere I want to be more than where I am right now."

"In this bed?" Angela looks up and says, not without a hint of mischief.

Laughing, Tony pulls back the covers and slides in beside her.

"Yes – in this bed," Tony says as they both lay down.

Finding comfortable spots on the same pillow, they face one another. Angela runs her hand across Tony's cheek and lets her fingers trace his mouth.

"There was a time when I thought the chance for this was gone. That I would never know what it is like to see your face next to mine like this in the middle of the night. This seems so much like a dream," Angela says quietly.

"I'm here," Tony said, reaching up and intertwining their fingers.

"Stay?" Angela asked.

"Always," Tony replied.

Closing the distance between them, he places his lips on hers - their kiss slowly and gently expressing a deep and abiding love that neither is quite ready to give words to. They simply know and, in this moment, it is enough.

Rolling over and snuggling back into Tony's embrace, Angela feels a new sense of security as Tony kisses her shoulder and pulls her as close to him as possible. Tomorrow, they will wake up and handle the day ahead. For now, they each fall into a peaceful sleep knowing they will face it together.


End file.
